High school: divergent style
by 4trisfourever
Summary: Tris Prior is transferring high schools. When she gets there, it's not all as she expects. There are ups, downs, love, hatred and most importantly her own Divergence. Can she live a normal life without anyone knowing? Follow Tris and her new friends through their year in Michigan Lake Academy. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new story- it's really good. My friend wrote it and I helped her with some parts. She worked really hard on it so I hope you all like it! The first chapter's a little short but they get longer over time. Ill try and update at least once a week if not more. Hope you all enjoy it!**

TRIS POV-

The echoing sound of a tapping pencil... shuffling papers... the administer's grading pen... I am sitting at a single desk waiting for my results. I just finished taking an entrance exam, I would like to transfer high schools, and I sit here watching my test get graded. I am as nervous as ever. This basically decides my future. In my school now, I don't fit in. I am different. I am noticed. Teachers pay too much attention to me but my constant A+ averages make it hard to believe anything is up. But I know there is. I'm smarter than everyone in that school. Even My brother Caleb. He's not quite a year older than me but he's a grade ahead. That school is for simple people, people who follow every rule or even just people who don't break them. That's not me. I'm a 'rebel' I guess. I don't follow rules. Rules don't control me, people don't control me, I do. I can't be controlled by anyone else. The school that I want to go to is full of people like me. Smart, rebellious people. There's a solid education there and I want to fit in anyway so it perfect for me. I watch the administer as he stares at one question intensely, not like any other one. I get more and more nervous watching him so I look away. So I stare out the window an notice the sky. It's an interesting, deep shade of blue. I like it! Finally he is done. He looks at me and says "Beatrice, how did you do it?" I try to think of something I might've done but I'm stumped. "Do what?" He looks at me in disbelief. "You answered every single question on that test right, but they are answers we've never seen. You may have notice that I took a while to grade your test, and THTS Bc I had to validate your answers. They're all correct. I've never seen anyone finish it that fast either. But there is a name for people like you. "

"what do you mean 'like me'?" I ask him, worriedly.

"They call it divergent. You must never tell this to anyone." He says. "Yes, I know. We're nt supposed to discuss our test results. They already told me."

He looks me in the eye and says "I don't mean just now. I mean ever like in your whole lifetime NEVER tell anyone. It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean dangerous?"

"I can't tell you, that would put us in danger. Just lay low for now and try not to ace every test. They look for things like this. Shoot, I've already said too much... I think you should go home and think about this. Your divergence is dangerous, I think you should stay in your old school and my transfer- that would make it more dangerous but it's your choice to make" Now I'm worried.

"I can't leave now! My brother is expecting me to be home in more than an hour!"

"Instead of the bus, walk home. It'll take longer and he won't suspect anything, okay? Go home and think about this"

"Thank you" I mumble.

All of the sudden everything freezes and an alarm blasts in my head. I jerk up, out of breath. I realized I was just reliving the day of my entrance exam. Before I chose to transfer. I turn of the alarm clock and get out of bed. Today is my first day of school at my new high school, Michigan Lake Academy. I'm nervous and excited but I still remember to stay out of anyone's interest. I look in my closet at the clothes I prepared last night. A charcoal gray shirt with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans and my new classic black and white converse. I go into the bathroom and get dressed.

Hope you guys like it so far. Sorry it was short. I really want you guys to review I'll try to update at least once every week. I would love your feed back a reviews!

~DANCHAL


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! I really want to hear what you have to say about my story I love your feedback! I DONT OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

I step out of the car and my mom opens the window and says "hve a great day Beatrice!"

"Bye mom" is all I said back.

I go up the stairs into my new school, my new life.

I look at the paper with my liked number on it. Locker 464. I look through the halls and I found it. There's a girl standing next to me as I open my locker and all of the sudden she says "hi! I'm Christina. Who r u? U DONT look familiar..."

"I'm beatr- tris. My names tris. And I jut transferred here"

"Is this your locker?"

"Yeah I'm just putting my stuff away"

"No way! My lockers right here! And I bet we have identical classes too. They almost always put ppl with te same classes in the same chunk of lockers. Who do u have first period?"

"Umm... History with Mr Johnson?"

"Me too! Lets go"

On the way into the classroom Christina says "oh! Before I forget UR totally sitting with me and my friends at lunch, ill introduce you."

"Sounds great!" I said "I'd just like to get thru everything before lunch first if that's okay w u..."


	3. Chapter 3

Christina and I walk out of math class, and she runs to the bathroom, something about her mascara? as a group of 3, two guys and a girl- all dresse head to toe in b and w- yell "hey you!" They're pointing directly at me. The guy leading the group, Peter I think, comes up to me and slams me to the ground. He then picks me up by the jacket and holds my forehead to his "listen up newbie. I run things here and UR not gonna mess my sustem up. U got me?!" "YEAH U GOT HIM?!" His little entourage yell. "Ok... I wasn't planning on it but I'm not gonna mess up UR little syst-" SLAM! Peter punched me an threw me to the ground. "THAT'S IT! THIS ISN'T A LITTLE SYSTEM. U R ON MY BAD SIDE, AND IT'S BAD TO BE ON MY BAD SIDE SO HA"

They walk away and as I focus my vision I see a figure running towards me. "I am so sorry" he says. "I'm four. They get reckless a lot, you didn't do anything. Here, let me help you up."

He takes my hand and pulls me up and steadies me. "Let me take you to the nurse"

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. "

As we walk down the halls he starts talking. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm tris."

He starts telling me about things in this school but i zone out. I look at him talking and my head fuzzes up. He is gorgeous. Something about him is comforting. The way he walks, talks, smiles... HEY NOT THE TIME TO START FALLING HEAD IVER HEELS FOR THIS GUY UR PRACTICALLY UNCONSCIOUS my inner thoughts scream, but I ignore them. Now, looking I to his eyes, which are an interesting, deep shade of blue, I think he realizes I like him. He just smiles back.

At the nurse, he stays even though he's missing all of his classes. The nurse called my mom and she can't pick me up till later so I stayed and rested in the nurses office. He stayed, even while I slept.

After I was picked up, I explained to my mother what happened. She told me to rest up in my room and take it easy. No problem with that! As i sit down on my bed I get a text from Christina. Weird, cuz i never gave her my number but i wont even ask now...'Hey. Sorry I missed UR beating! U missed lunch today so ill introduce u all tomorrow. Feel better btw! Luv ya have a great night!'

I texted her back immediately first asking how she got my number, curiosity beat all, and second to say thanks to the lunch offer. My head starts pounding again so I take off my clothes, slip into a tank and sweats and decide it would be best to sleep it off. So off I went...

**Hope you like it I will try to update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chapter 4, sorry I haven't posted much I have had a lot of finals and test in the in the past week! And I gonna make up for that. Hope u like this chapter! I really want your reviews and feed back!**

I slept deeply, and I felt no need to wake up. But I do anyway. I'm still feeling bruised and all that but at least my head stopped pounding. I glance over at my clock- 2:41. I sigh of relief. at least I don't have to get up yet'. I decide not to go back to sleep Bc I'm not tired anymore. I am staring up at the ceiling and my head throws an image of four up. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I realize why, without fully admitting it. He is gorgeous over all. He also helped me yesterday and that means a lot. I was new and he didn't even know who I was! He also stayed at the nurse to make sure I was okay. I've realized that I have a MAJOR crush on four. I must tell Christina. I text her even though its almost 3am. 'So I just woke up. Thinking abt wt happened yesterday. Don't kill me- I think...maybe...ihaveasuperhugecrushontheguywhotookmetothenirsehisnameisfour! Well talk today'

I start settling back in bed just thinking about what I just did. I just jeopardized my secret but whatever.

As I lay there, my phone vibrates. I look at it, immediately feeling guilty. Christina's calling me... I must have woken her up! Reluctantly, I pick up the phone. "Christina?"

"TRIS OMG SPILL NOW WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW?!"

"Goodness calm down!"

"I'm waiting..."

"Well, I wanted to tell u in person but that's not gonna happen"

"IM WAITING"

"Fine. So, I first met him when Peter attacked me. He came, helped me up and he was SO nice to me!' He had no idea who I was and... Yeah..."

"He likes you."

"Um, what did u say?"

"He likes you. I was able to tell by how he reacted near you. Even though I wasn't there- He likes you"

"Why would he like ME? I'm the new kid. I'm not pretty. I'm not tall. I'm not anything special!"

"That's a million percent wrong. UR special to ppl who care about you and obviously HE DOES."

"Im gonna hang up now. Well talk later. I need more sleep. "

"Ugh. Fine. GOOD NIGHT"

*beep*

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring. I can't help but feel nervous for today. What if Christina was right? What if he does like me? Wht if he doesn't? My mind is in pieces I can't think straight. I look to my right- the alarm clock says its 6:31. I go into the shower quickly. I got out of bed fast today an I showered quickly so that leaves me enough time to walk to school. I run to my closer and and decide to wear my off the shoulder shirt with a pink and red rose and a black tank top with black skinny jeans. I run downstairs, eat breakfast and grab my bag. I check the time- 7:38- perfect. I walk outside and run back in before he notices me. To my surprise, four is walking to school too. Down my block. Approaching my house. I decide Christina was right and maybe he does like me. So i walk outside. His eyes flirt up as he notices me. "Hey tris!" He yells from down the block. "Hey four. You live near here?"

"Yeah just a few houses down."

"Cool"

"So... You're walking to skl?"

"Um yeah I was but..." WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO AWKWARD AROUND HIM. "I have to get something from inside so I'm gonna go..."

"Wait, tris!" He's calling me...

"...yeah?"

"So, were both walking... Wanna walk together? We never actually MET each other considering your condition last time."

"Heh. I guess UR right. Ill be right out. Gimme a min. "

"Sure ill wait here."

I run inside and grab the notebook from the counter. My name is on the cover in calligraphy- like letters. I walk out the door and go up to four.

"I'm ready."

"Okay so ill start. What's UR full name?"

"Okay then. Beatrice rose prior"

"Next. Have you met anyone worth keeping yet?"

"Friends?" That was a weird question...

"Yeah. Sure." Something deflates in his voice. Maybe he meant something else?

"We'll I met Christina. Obviously you and if you count Peter than..."

"Okay so three people total. Well make progress there. "

"Yeah Christina is siting me down to lunch today with her people"

"So ill be there!"

"So, one more person I know at the table"

"Yeah"

"So... Can I ask about u?"

"Sure... Shoot"

"Okay so... What's UR full name?"

"I don't like going by a last name."

"Okay... Well what's everyone like here? I heard they're like outgoing but Peter, who in assuming had his own category, mixed me up a bit." He takes a few seconds to think.

"If you have friends like mine then they're great. Some people I just don't know and don't care to j ow about but others I wanna know... Like you!"

"Sounds good..."

Thanks god skl is around the comer so when we see it he changes the topic. It was super awkward.

"Yeah I'm sorry about Peter. He doesn't like... Like when new girls come Bc he doesn't like that he's never had a girlfriend and when they come he gets so out of hand Bc he like watches them flirt with other guys. He's... Weird..."

"I can tell. Thanks for telling me abt the whole watching business I wanna keep home off of me. Anyway I haven't even been flirting with anyone yet I barely know anyone so..."

We walk into school finally...

That was the longest walk I'd ever taken...


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you I would make up for not posting so here is chapter 5! I love all it reviews and feed back!**

**I don't own the character of divergent just the plot!**

Chapter 5- fours POV starting at triss first day

I walk out of history class when I hear Peter storm off. That must mean there's a new girl. I run up to her and help her up. She looks dazed. I help her up "let me take you to the nurse. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." She mumbles

Her name is tris. She's new and she's amazing. I can see it already. I take her into the nurse and watch the nurse examine her. I stay the whole time. Even while she sleeps. When she leaves, I get disappointed. I really like her even though I barely know here. Wow. Who knew how easy it was to fall in love. At lunch, Christina tells us she was suppose to be here but then she went home. I feel ish a longing just to be near her. After lunch I have a free period. I pull zeke- my closest friend- Into the janitors closet. "Man, there's a problem here"

Zeke looks at me practicall yelling if we weren't in a closet "of course there's a problem! Why in the world are two teenage guys locked in a closet? Is there something going on?"

"Yeah but it's not what you think..."

"What do I think?"

"You think I locked you in this closet to tell you that I have been in live with You for the past eight years of our lives and that we should be a gay couple. You are infinity percent WRONG. it's like the opposite of what I'm telling you."

"Dude. You read my mind. But you forgot one part"

"After I would tell you it was all a joke and we should stay friends..."

"Okay you got it all.. So if its the opposite of wanting a gay couple... YOU'RE IN LOVE."

"We'll..."

"Who is it? Who's the girl?"

"I can't tell you. It won't process in my brain. You have to guess"

"This school"

"Yeah"

"It's the new girl."

I probably read like an open book but I try to cover anyway "what? No. No way! I barely know her!"

"You're lying."

"Fine. How'd you know?!"

"Christina told us what happened right before lunch. You wouldn't hve done that for anyone."

"THTS NOT... 100% wrong..."

"How r u gonna tell her?"

"Idk I just need to think... I need to let it sink in..."

"UR right dude..."

"ZEKE U BETTER SWEAR ON UR LIFE THAT U WON'T TELL ANYONE"

"Chill dude! I wasn't planning on it so..."

"Yes! Perfect plan!"

"Lemme hear it!"

I walk out of the closet. I don't even put up with the argument. This is the perfect plan.

The next day I'm walking to school and a few houses down a door opens and then closes. I wonder who that was. And to my surprise it was tris! "Hey tris!" I'm screaming down the block. Is this what love does to me?

"Hey four. You live near here?"

"Yeah just a few houses down."

"Cool"

"So... You're walking to skl?" I had to start a real conversation but I still curse myself for sounding so unsure of myself.

"Um yeah I was but..." She stuttered. And got all clammy. It must be something from yesterday. "I have to get something from inside so I'm gonna go..."

"Wait, tris!" I call.

"...yeah?"

"So, were both walking... Wanna walk together? We never actually MET each other considering your condition last time." Score!

"Heh. I guess UR right. Ill be right out. Gimme a min. "

"Sure ill wait here."

As I wait outside I start the conversation in my head. Hoping it goes well.

"I'm ready."

"Okay so ill start. What's UR full name?" That's a good place to start.

"Okay then. Beatrice rose prior"

"Next. Have you met anyone worth keeping yet?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Sure." DANG IT. She didnt get my hint. I try to cover up the surprise and disappointment in my voice. Hopefully she didnt notice.

"We'll I met Christina. Obviously you and if you count Peter than..."

"Okay so three people total. Well make progress there. "

"Yeah Christina is siting me down to lunch today with her people"

"So ill be there!"

"So, one more person I know at the table"

"Yeah"

"So... Can I ask about u?"

"Sure... Shoot" I'm a little hesitant now.

"Okay so... What's UR full name?"

"I don't like going by a last name." She probably thinks I'm a creep. Who doesn't say their last name? Oh right- me. Just me.

"Okay... Well what's everyone like here? I heard they're like outgoing but Peter, who in assuming had his own category, mixed me up a bit." He takes a few seconds to think.

"If you have friends like mine then they're great. Some people I just don't know and don't care to j ow about but others I wanna know... Like you!" Too much? Maybe I can't tell. School bends around the corner and I decide to save it for another time. I can't just blurt it out! I had a whole plan and it has to b at the right time and all that...


	6. Chapter 6

**okay so I think this is gonna be the. Last chapter for today hope you like it. I want your feedback, reviews, comments... Please keep them coming!**

**i don't own the characters in divergent only the plot **

Chapter 6

Tris POV

I walk out of chemistry, and find Christina.

"Hey!" She says. "Ready to make some new friends?"

"Um, sure?"

We walk into the cafeteria and Christina leads me to a table with a bunch if people- one of them is four. Christina clears her throat and everyone looks at her.

"Hello everyone." She starts. "This is Tris. She was supposed to meat is here yesterday but then Peter got in the way as you all know... but that's okay! She's here now!" Then she looks at me. "Tris,"

She continues "this is Marlene," pointing to the tall brunette on my right (A/N: emphasis on the BRUNETTE part- as many I you know in Insurgent Marlene is a blonde Suki Waterhouse...) "Lynn," pointing to the girl with a shaved head next to Marlene, "Shauna, Lynn's sister" pointing to the girl next to Lynn "will" pointing towards the blonde green eyed dude with glasses, "zeke," pointing to the tall dark haired guy next to Lynn, and then pointed to the guys next to zeke and said his name is Uriah and that they're brothers. That would explain why they look so much alike.

Uriah POV

Tris is gorgeous. I may or may not have like the biggest crush on her. It's not like me to fall like this so quickly, and this time feels different than any other girl. Ever. The only thing is, I see Four snatching glances at her when she's not looking. He probably likes her too, and ill let him. Ill step down. It's rare for four to like someone, he never does. He has all these girls practically throwing themselves at him and he hates it. He's never liked them. He never will.

Christina POV

Everyone was glad to meet tris finally after what happened. I introduced her to everyone and told her who's who. She got the whole low down and someone speaks up.

"So..." It's tris. "Who's dating who around here?"

"We'll," I say, "will and I have a little thing going on but other than that... No one. "

The bell rings and we all head to class.

Tris POV

During class I daydream way too much. I dream of my life. How it could turn out. Good? Bad? Somewhere on between? I wish I could tell.

Somewhere in between those daydreams school ended and I went home.

**Sorry I switched point of views so much I just thought you needed to know what they where all thinking! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**here's chapter 7! Sorry it's in texting form typed it fast! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

Tris POV

This morning I wake up dreaming. I keep wondering how Christina could come up with something so ridiculous. Four doesn't like me! How could he? I'm not special, pretty, anything that guys look for in a girl. A realization crashes down on me- I'm grasping for something out of my reach. I will never ever have four and that's final. I need to accept it. Every day, Christina talks to me about my little situation. She tries convincing me that he likes me but I don't buy it. Like, ever. I keep telling her to stop trying to make me feel better by lying She lies, yet again, to tell me that she's not lying. I don't buy that either.

Fours POV

This morning I woke up and I find myself dreaming of tris. I know I like her and I need her to know that but I'm waiting for the right moment. I'm gonna tell her today. Ill bet her to walk home with me and tell her while we're walking- perfect.

Today was the longest day of school. EVER. Tris met everyone already and Zeke says that he can see whati see in her. I'm not worried though. Zeke has the biggest crush on Shauna- she likes him too. But Christina runs to me in the middle of my thinking. SHe hands me a note and screeches "gotta go!" When I read the note I almost faint- 'tris likes you! Go talk to her- I thought u liked her and I tried telling her that but she doesn't believe me :)'

Pg break

I run into tris at her locker. "Hey tris"

"Hey four" she says

"Are you walking home today?" Straight out.

"I'm not 100% sure yet. Why?"

"We'll, I wanted to know If u wanted to walk w me. So...?"

"Yeah sure. Ill walk no problem." YES

"Ik it's random but I need to talk to u"

"What about?"

"You'll see..."

"Um... Ok then! C u later!"

Page-break

Tris POV

Me and four are walking home. I hope that I don't seem awkward. Hopefully not.

"So" he begins "I really need to talk to u" suddenly I get worried. He sounds a bit worried too. What could he need to talk about with me?

"Yeah, ik. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but I just thought that you deserve to know this." Oh shoot... Here comes the big stuff... He continues.

"Ik u like me" my feet stop and I almost trip. "How?" I ask him. I sound nervous, terrified and a but of curious.

"Christina told me." Now, I have a look on my face that seems like ill murder someone. And I will- Christina.

"Don't be mad though!" He keeps talking but I cut him off.

"How can I not b mad?! I trusted her and she blew it. "

"She did tell me for a very good reason though..." He practically sings the last two words.

"And what would that be?" I'm suddenly extremely curious.

"I really like you tris. I fell head over heels in love with you." I am silent. I'm also touched that Christina told him now. I feel like a little, vulnerable, emotional girl here.

"But how did she find out?"

"I told zeke that I like you. Christina and zeke talked and he told he Told her I like you. She RAN to me and handed me a note. It said you like me, that I should go talk to you, and that she tried convincing you that I like you and you didn't believe her."

I stare at him as like he's an alien.

"Okay, but I still don't understand"

"What?"

"Why do you like me?"

"What in the world do u mean?"

" I'm short, I'm not pretty, I'm not special- what do u even see in me?"

"You might be short- but UR the perfect hight for me. You're right- you're not pretty- you're gorgeous. And you are too special and u mean a ton to me. Over the last few days I've gotten to know you and UR amazing."

I feel complete and utter shock take over my expression.

"I don't believe you." He's shocked as much as I am. But the truth is that I DONT believe him...

"If I didnt mean that would I do this?"

He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Fine..." I'm grinning ear to ear.

"So... What r we now?" He looks as happy as I am.

"I guess we're a couple but..."

"Nah, were not a couple yet." He says the last part with a grin threatening to plaster his face.

"Why not?" I'm so confused.

"I mean we are, but were not official."

"WHY NOT?!" Very confused...

"We need to go on a date!" Oh, that's not such a bad idea...

"Sounds good! When?"

"What about tonight? Would that work?"

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" We've stopped walking by now.

"Okay then..."

We continue walking now, down the block, in silence, until I think of something.

"So, you're my boyfriend?"

"And you're my girlfriend if that okay with you!" He stops. Looks at me and says

"You're really asking me that?" He pulls me into a warm hug and now has one arm on the small of my back. He pulls out of the hug. He looks me Into the eyes and gives me a long, slow kiss on the lips. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Kay fine..."

"Ill text you with the plans for tonight."

"Sounds great!"

He walked me to my house, kissed me and said goodbye. I watch him walk down the block, to his house. I go inside and lock myself in my room. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I seriously need time to let this sit. He likes me, I like him- its perfect. He hugged me, kissed me, held me close and smiled that adorable smile at me during that one walk home. What a walk. A walk to remember (A/N- I had to (: )

I AM SO FREAKIN EXCITED FOR TONIGHT!

I don't tell Christina- yet. I need to tell her only when I'm ready.

I run up to my room to see what ill wear. What am I supposed to wear? Four didnt tel- before I finish that thought my phone buzzes. 'Hey tris. It's gonna be a casual first date- hope u don't mind... Pick u up at 7. C u soon ?' Awww. He's so cute. But he still didnt tell me where were going! Whatever ill just dress casual as I've been instructed. I grab a t-shirt that says 'POP' it's black with hot pink letters. I take jeggings, a bomber jacket and my high-tops and run to the bathroom and get dressed. It's 6:52- hell be here any minute. I finish up and run downstairs. I plop myself down on the couch and sit there thinking about what happened today. I still can't believe he likes me! Well, I know it's true. He kissed me and it felt so real. Like nothing I've ever felt. And no guy would ever have to guts to say things like that and not mean it. Finally the doorbell rings. OMG HE'S HERE. Instead of running to the door like I'm being chased by a criminal, I decide to walk slowly. If I ran and made too much noise he might be able to hear me through the door. That would only lead to an awkward conversation. I open the door. I look at him- he looks amazing. "Hey four! Come in!"

"Hey tris. You look amazing." He sounds awestruck.

"You too!" My heart is jumping out of my chest like a hyper frog on caffeine. "We need to discuss something right now. Come sit!"

"Sure is everything okay?" Haha. He sounds so worried. He's expecting something horrible.

"Hello?! Why didn't u tell me where were going yet?" I didnt even realize it but four was so tense. I only realized it after he un-tensed after he realized it wasn't so darn serious.

"I'm not going to. We're just gonna drive there. Lets get on the way!"

Suddenly I get so much more excited. "You're lucky I love surprises! Otherwise you'd be a dead boyfriend." Four stiffens at the last word. I guess he has to get used to me calling him that.

We get in the car driving.

"So, are you gonna tell me now?"

"Nope! I told you were just gonna drive there!"

"Fine. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so hey guys I'm back from my vacation and decided I would update this story! So here it goes.**

Tris POV

Sitting in his pickup truck, i watch him drive. The entire time. While he made a turn, I notice something sticking out of the sleeve of his shirt. A tattoo maybe? I decide to ignore it.

We've been in the car for twenty minutes. I wonder where he's taking me!

"So" he says "where do you think I'm taking you?"

"I have no idea! TELL ME!" I must sound so irritated but I need to know!

"We'll, you're in luck! We're pulling up now. "

"Finally! Where ar-" I look out the window mid-sentence and stop talking. We're pulling into a parking space outside the amusement park!

"OMG I LOVE AMUSEMENT PARKS!" Oh my god! I'm so excited!'

"I thought you would. I could tell by your personality and stuff" AWWWW! He's so sweet!

I can't believe I didn't notice Four pulling up to the amusement park until he told me! I guess I was too busy looking- nah, staring- at him.

We get out if the truck and we go to get tickets. He only buys one, for me, and gives it to the guy at the gate. He also pulls up his sleeve to show the guard his return stamp.

"Thank you!" We say in unison.

"You were here before?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. There's a surprise inside its waiting for you. Lets go in and find out what's there!" He sounds as excited as I feel.

We walk into the park. I immediately look up at all the roller coasters. I am awestruck. They are all so amazing! I start making a list of all the roller coasters then separating them to which well go on and when, but four interrupted my thoughts. Not that I mind but- "okay. So this is the surprise. I came here before to set this up for you. It's a scavenger hunt. Look at the first clue-" he hands me the first clue "- and figure out where to go next."

"Okay! Sounds fun"

The first clue is:

Where we first met it was a mess. Papers everywhere and people thrown. Where we first kissed it was amazing. Clean and natural silence. Go to the place where those two places meet.

"Um... The door? The door! That's it!" I scream, getting all excited.

"Calm down cutie! You're cute when UR excited but let's go see if the second clue is there."

We finish the whole scavenger hint. It was so amazing! Four is so thoughtful. Walking through the park we go on so many rides and talk about so much. We got to know each other too.

"So," he starts "ask me a question."

"What do you see in me?"

"Why would you ask me that? Didnt I tell you already? You're amazing, gorgeous- perfect just for me"

"But, I'm not perfect...!"

"Why would you think that? Who says? Who says you're not perfect. Whoever thinks that is a billion percent WRONG."

"But..." I feel it all coming back to me. I can sense tears rushing to my eyes. Here they come.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I take a deep breath. Should I tell him? I have to. We're 'dating' now- I can't not tell him. And I know that I can trust him. So I start telling him.

"It all started when I was younger. I wasn't the skinniest kid in school. I was a little overweight and people bullied me for it. They would say such mean things to me and I would go home and cry every night. It was horrible. And then I... I..."

I start crying. Tears streaming down my face. I can't hold them back anymore.

"Tris please! What's wrong? I don't understand..."

"Four you're gonna hate me after I tell you this! I'm a horrible person and I can't even believe I did this. It's..."

I can't continue I run ahead of four headed towards the bathroom. But I don't go there. I go out of the park and run to fours truck. Idk if its locked, but I climb over the back and sit myself down in one of the corners against the truck. I just let myself cry. I cry for a long time until I hear footsteps.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Shoot it's four. I need to tell him. I know I can trust him though.

He jumps into the truck and sits next to me. He gives me a big hug and I cry even more. "Do you wanna finish the story? You don't have to thought if you don't want to. I just wanna figure out what could have caused you this much grief. I hate seeing you like this."

"Ill finish." I say btwn sniffles. "So there was this one girl. She was the worst out of all of them. Almost every day, she would make a stupid sarcastic remark about how skinny I looked that day, about how I'm getting anorexic... Each day she would torment me until I ..." I start bawling again. Four holds me against his chest in a tight, warm, strengthening hug. I'm about to start when I get up abruptly. "What's wrong?" He asks. He's serously concerned. I can't let him go.

"You're gonna hate me for this. I'm a horrible person " I remark.

"Nothing could make me hate you tris. Do you understand that?"

"I couldn't take it anymore. The bullying got so bad that I... I became... Bulimic. I also went on extreme diets and sometimes would eat less than 200 calories a day. I would get sick and dizzy and faint but passed it all off as just being sick. I'm so sorry four." I continue bawling. I've never told anyone and I feel better now that I've told him.

"Tris...?"

"Yeah four?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"It was hardly your fault. And, I didnt fall in love with that Tris, I fell in love with YOU. The tris standing in front of me right?" He fell in love with me.

"You're right. I love you too. "

All of the sudden he grabs me up and his hands are on my waist. His lips come crashing into mine and mine crash back into his. My hands are running through his hair and inside his shirt up and down his back. One of his hands moves from my hip up to my back and the other moves down from my hip. We stand there kissing, running our hands down each others bodies until he sits me down on top of him. He takes my jacket off and slips off the shoulder of my shirt. Starting at the hem of the neck/shoulder line he places soft, smooth kisses in a line heading up to my lips. While he's busy with that, he barely notices that my legs are now straddling his. We crash into each other again, each time more intense than the first. My arm isn't even inside my shirt anymore when I push him down. I'm still straddling him and sitting on top of him. Slowly I take off his shirt. As I do so, I make note of how muscular he is. I start kissing him and he kisses back. I part my lips as his tongue slides in, exploring the inside of my mouth. We do the same for a few minutes when I break the kiss and start on his stomach. Right where his belt meets his skin, where his hips are practically falling out of his pants by now, I place kisses all around his pant line. Then, I go up his stomach to his chest then to his neck. I kiss up the side of his neck and make it back to his lips. We absorb each other and roll on top of each other when four speaks up. "Tris, I love you dearly but we should probably continue this elsewhere and stop making out in the back of my truck. Ill drive you over to my place and well continue. Sounds good?"

"Better than anything I could wish for."

The ride home is the Longest ride ever. Four pulls into his driveway and says. "Before we go continue I think you should know my real name..."

"Okay go ahead"

"But this is just between us- my name is Tobias. Tobias eaton."

"You mean son of Marcus?"

"Yea... Don't hate me..."

"I don't! If you dont hate me for slmething so bad that i did to myself how can i hate you for slmething someone else did to you?"

"no i giess not."

"So who do u live w now?"

"Myself- I won a court case to live in Marcus's house so here it is! All to ourselves..."

We crash into each other again. He grabs my hand and walk to the door. He opens it and immediately take off my jacket and his sweatshirt. He leads me to the master bedroom which sits untouched. He throws me onto the bed and we are already kissing. His tongue enters my mouth and explores while I take off his shirt. We stop kissing and I stare into his deep blue eyes. He slides my shirt off too. We crash back into each other. My hands are all over him, and his hands are all over me. Finally my hands get to his belt. My thumbs go under his waistline while his hand is under the back of my bra. I undo his belt and slide off his pants. We continue kissing and I'm so caught up in the moment that I didn't even realize he slid my leggings off. Now, the two of us are only in our underwear and for me a bra. We continue, getting more and more intense with each passing second. We are all over each other. His hands are inside my bra and mine are letting him. While he squeezes me he never breaks our kiss. Then I collapse. He lays down next to me, his hands still on top of my chest. I am so freakin tired. Idk what happened.

"I'm so sorry fou- Tobias. I'm so tired I can't continue... I should probably go."

"Wait tris! Don't go!"

I'm caught off guard. "Is everything okay?" I'm a bit worried.

"I know this is a little last minute ad stuff but do u wanna stay here and sleep with me tonight?"

Tobias POV

I can't believe I just did that. Of course I want to but if she doesn't ill be heartbroken.

"Awwww! Tobias... You're so cute when you're nervous! Of course I will! Ill text my mom and let her know ill be out tonight."

OH. MY. GOD. SHE SAID YES!

"All right. I'm going to shower ill he out in five minutes... You can take a Tshirt from that draw" I said pointing to the top draw "and change Into it for pajamas"

"Okay see you in a few."

I jump into the shower and I stop to think. No one can know about this. All of my friends- they don't know this side of me, and I don't think ik ready for them to know about it. It won't ruin my 'reputation' if I even have one, but I think it's best for US.

I quickly get out of the shower and change into cotton shorts. I would put on a white Tshirt but I decide there's no point. Tris has already seen me shirtless and it'll probably come off at some point tonight. I finish changing and open the door. Tris is laying on top of the covers looking at something on her phone.

"Hey cutie."

"Oh hey! I didn't realize you were done!"

"Listen..." I start. I say it in such a way she gets nervous.

"Tobias? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need to tell you something."

"Okay sure"

"First- always call me four in front of everyone- no one knows that my real name is Tobias... It's our little secret. Also- I think, and don't hate me for this, we should keep 'us' a secret. My friends, they don't know me like this and I don't want them to think that I fell head over heels for a girl I barely know. "

"But didnt you? Not that I mind..."

"Kinda. But it was different. YOU were different. I knew that the second I saw you. That's why I helped you. And why zeke guessed I like you and stuff. I'm not going to tell him were a thing. I cant. I practically made him swear on his life that he wouldn't tell anyone that I like you" Tris looks at me.

"Same thing i said to Christina." She mutters.

"So, you don't mind?"

I'm really nervous. What if she does? What if she already told Christina?

"Of course not! It's a really good idea. Also I don't want people to get a really bad image of me- less than two weeks into school and she already has a boyfriend. You know?"

"Of course!"

Tris POV

Tobias pulls up the covers and pats the bed

"Sounds good" I say.

I snuggle with him under the blanket and we kiss for what feels like so short but then he breaks away and says "we should probably go to sleep now if we don't wanna be like zombies in the morning."

I look at the clock. How could so much time have passed? It's 3am.

"You're right. Now that you mention it I do feel a bit tired right now."

I feel so sleepy now that I admit it.

"Goodnight tris."

"Goodnight Tobias, I love you"

"I love you too" he kisses me goodnight and I fall asleep with my back to him and his arms around my waist.


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry about how this chapter and out this is the update chapter 9! I love all your comments and feed back! **

Tobias POV

I wake up because of the alarm clock blaring in my ears. I'm still holding Tris in my arms. She looks so angelic when she sleeps. We have to be on time to school, so I need to wake Tris up now. I kiss the top of her head and whisper "Tris... Tris get up... Please?" I stretch out please on the e sound to try and get her attention then hear her groan. That's a good sign, right?

"Tris...?"

She turns around and sticks her face into the pillow.

"Tris..." I say in a mocking voice. She doesn't get up, prompting me to continue.

"Oh Tris! Trissy-poo!" I sing right near her ear.

Suddenly she flips over and says in a stern voice "Tobias Eaton. If you ever dare call me that again you will be a dead man. A _dead man_ I tell you!"

I grin stupidly and tell her "I guess I have a new nickname for you."

"Tobias..."

I kiss her and head to the bathroom.

"I need a shower. Put on your clothes from yesterday and on the way to school you can run into your house to get some new clothes."

"Sounds great, go shower so we can head to school and stop off at my house; knowing me I'll need a little bit of time."

"Okay cutie, love you."

Tris POV

I really love Tobias. Not in the 'high school sweethearts' kind of way. Only in the 'I am dead serious when I say that I want to spend the rest of my life with this amazing man' way. Only him. Tobias just ran into the shower and I am still in bed. Today is going to be the hardest day of my life. I have to go through the entire day of school acting as if everything is normal between Tobias and I. Act as if we are not a couple. I can't believe I'm going to hide this from Christina, the only think that keeps my mind set is it will help _us_, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do it. I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear Tobias walk back in from the bathroom.

"Earth to Trissy-poo!"

Suddenly I snap out of it.

"What the heck was that for?"

"So I'm assuming you did _not_ hear me calling you for the past thirty seconds"

"No, obviously not."

"Whatever, that doesn't matter," he says, cracking a smile. "Get dressed so we can leave and get you some new clothes."

"Okay, fine."

I rip off Tobias's baggy shirt which was very comfortable as he looks away.

"Tobias are you okay?"

I look down at my chest and gasp in realization.

"I'm so sorry. Do you need me to change in the bathroom? I don't mind if it bothers you?"

He looks at me regretfully. "No, I'm sorry Tris. I'm just not used to seeing the most beautiful girl in the world topless in my bedroom."

I am too shocked to even blush, I have no words. "Tobias... That was… It..." I get up and start sobbing into his shoulder. "That means so much to me. That was the nicest think anyone has ever said to me. You know after when you told me you loved me and all but..." I continue crying into him. I squeeze him and let go. "I love you. I love you Tobias Eaton. With all my heart and soul. All of me loves all of you. Just-" I grin "I'm sorry I had to get that off my chest."

"Tris that was amazing" now it's his turn to hug me. He gently pulls me up to him and squeezes. He doesn't let go until he tells me "I love you too" and he kisses me passionately.

"Tris, I hate to break the moment but," he glances down at me "you need to get dressed and we need to head out to get you some new clothes."

I look up at him with my mocking puppy dog eyes. "Please? Don't make me go!" I say.

He cracks a huge grin; one that makes me melt. "Tris, that isn't going to work, go get dressed and I'll make some waffles."

I look up at him and reply. "Ugh, fine but just so you know I don't want to."

He gives me a quick kiss on my forehead and says "I know, don't worry," he begins as a wicked smirk crosses his face. "TRISSYPOO!" Oh, he is _dead_.

"Tobias..." I narrow my eyes and look at him as fiercely as I can manage.

"I'm sorry, but you're so cute when you're mad!" He says.

He kisses me again, but so quickly I can't even kiss back. He runs downstairs to make breakfast for us while I change quickly and bolt downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen and see breakfast my jaw drops and I'm speechless.

"Tris," Tobias says raising an eyebrow at my expression. "you'd better close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

"Tobias this is amazing!"

Before me, I see a bunch of chocolate chip waffles with strawberries, all fresh, and whipped cream on top.

"Oh, it's nothing," he says "it was simple!"

"Thank you so much" I whisper and I kiss him.

We finish up breakfast and start walking towards my house together.

"So," Tobias says. "If you don't want to talk about this its alright, I understand, but what ended up happening with your anorexia?"

"Oh... well, my mother saved my life, literally. It got so bad that I would faint more than once a day, so my mother signed me up for a support group. At the time I was furious at and then she also took me one on one therapy which made me even angrier. Every day in school the girl would get the pleasure of seeing what she caused to happen. After I got over that, I was the one who got the pleasure of seeing her surprised expression at how much better I had gotten, how I had come back, that I was better than ever."

"Wow, Tris, see? That's one more thing that I love about you. You are the most determined person I have ever met, and your only in high school." he says this with an odd tone I have rarely heard from anyone who really cared about me before, Pride.

"Awe, thanks."

By now we are on the doorstep of my house and as I unlock the door Tobias says with a wink, "I'll wait out here, Trissy-poo. Go get dressed."

"Non-sense Tobias. Come in, come in" I say in a mock polite tone.

"We'll when you say it like that..."

I run upstairs and leave him in the living room. I call out from the top of the stairs "Stay there I'll be down in five."

"That's possible?" He asks sarcastically. "I'll be timing you..."

I run into my room and grab a shirt and leggings. In the mirror, I notice that my face is bruised from yesterday. Only that one thought, cover it up, kept me from walking out of the bathroom and back down to Tobias. I want to come back today and since most of the school knows by now what happened I need to let them know that I'm back. I don't want people's pity but I can't stand up completely straight because that will make Peter think it didn't affect me, which it did. Once I finish run down the stairs and stand in front of Tobias, grab his hand, and walk out the door.

As we're walking I ask him something.

"Tobias? How come you didn't tell me that I'm so bruised up?"

"Because they're beautiful. I didn't think there was a point in telling you because you looked the same with them, if not more beautiful."

"Awe," I say, blushing.

When I look up again we are in front of the school. That was actually, the_shortest _walk to school I have ever taken. As I am thinking that a realization dawns down on me. I look down at our entwined hands and quickly get out of his grasp. He looks up at me when I do, clearly hurt.

I smile, laugh almost and say "Don't be stupid! People aren't supposed to know we're together, right? People that just met yesterday shouldn't be walking to school holding hands if they aren't together, right?"

Tobias's facial expression shift ever so slowly and soon he ends up smiling. "I can't believe we were so stupid."

I walk into school and head to my locker, dreading the rest of the day. No Tobias; just Four. No us; just me. As I'm walking to class I get a text.

'Hey Trissy-poo,

Just something to make your day:

Four + Tris = FourTris :) luv ya!'

For the rest of the day all of my papers have "FourTris" doodled on them. Every back of a page, every empty line, everywhere it can be drawn.

I love my life here, I really do. I have my amazing friends, not to mention FourTris, what could be better?

That was my state of mind until a few weeks later... when one day changed my life forever.


End file.
